htownrockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big List
This is the grandpappy of them all: the comprehensive list of all known Houston musical acts. Jump to: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Etc. *Solo artists are listed as Last Name, First Name. Bands beginning with The are listed as Band Name, The Or perhaps you would be interested in one of these sections: Bands, Solo Artists, Rap/Hip-Hop A *About This Product *Adlai *Air Castle Mystery Solved *Alexander, Lee *Alkari *All At Sea *American Heist, The *American Sharks *Avenger *Awake B *B. *B L A C K I E *Baby Showers *Balaclavas *Bayou Monster *Before There Was Rosalyn *Big Black Spiders *Black Black Gold *Black Congress *Black Leather Jesus *Blackmarket Syndicate, The *Blades *Bloody Hammer *Brave As Men *Bright Men Of Learning *Buffalo Bayou *Buxton *By The End Of Tonight C *Caleb Fraid *Cavernous *Chamillionaire *Chango Man *Channel K *Chelsea Hotel *Church Of Philadelphia, The *Co-Pilot *Cody Adams & The Hurricanes *Colores En Espiral *Come See My Dead Person *Convair *Cop Warmth *Corners *Cosmic Sound *Courage Sleeps *Culturcide D *D.R.U.M. *Dannuerysm *Dannzig *Darwin's Finches *Davey Crockett *Dead Horse *Dead Roses *Deep Ella *Depths & The Dauntless *Derden, Cory *deSangre *Desconocidos *Devin The Dude *Dining With Cannibals *Direkt *Dirty & Nasty *DJ Sun *Dollyrockers *Dresden 45 *Dubtex *Duncan, Johnson & The Gentlemen *Dupree E *Eldridge *Electric Attitude *Elephant Face *Ellypseas... *Energy, The *Examples, The F *Factory Party, The *Fake Believe *Fat Tony *Fatal Flying Guilloteens *Featherface *Female Demand *Fingers Crossed *Finnegan *Fired For Walking *Fiskadoro *Fist Of Kong *Five Dollar Friend *Flaming Hellcats, The *Flat Earth *Floorbound *Flowers To Hide *Fondue Monks *Football, Etc. *For Those Who Die *Forests *Framework *Frants *Freddie Ghonerea & The Gunz *Free Radicals *Freedom Sold *Freeman, Frank *Future Blondes G *Georgia's Horse *Ghormeh Sabzi *Ghost Mountain *Ghost Town Electric *Giant Battle Monster *Giant Princess *Glasnost *Golden Arrow Holy Face *Golden Axe *Golden Cities *Golden Snakes *Gold Sounds, The *Good Guys, The *Goods, The *Greer, Elaine *GTRS H *Hamamatsu Tom & His Fabulous Band Of Bareback Hell Stallions *Hamblin, Chase *Hates, The *Hollywood Black *Holy Wols I *Indian Jewelry J *Jah Rühl *Jonx, The *Jud Johnson Band K *Karnavas, Andrew *Keaton Branch & The Figure Eight *Kinsey, Craig L *Lance & The Pants *Lazlo *Limb *Listen Listen *Literary Greats, The *Los Skarnales M *Manichean, The *Mathletes, The *Mechanical Boy *Monocles, The *Muhammid Ali N *Nautical Mile, The *Nectarine *News On The March *No Talk *Novox O *O, Pioneers!!! *Oltre La Morte *Omotai P *Papermoons *Paris Falls *Picture Book *Prairie Cadets Q R *Rask, Dave *Rhinestone Fargus *Ride Home, The *Roky Moon & Bolt *Runaway Sun S *Sanctus Bellum *Scale The Summit *Schmaltz, Gretchen *Secret Prostitutes *Sew What *Sharks & Sailors *Side Arms *Sideshow Tramps *sIngs *Skeleton Dick *skyblue72 *Slow Motion Rider *Smoky Mountain *Somosuno *Springfield Riots T *Takes, The *Tambersauro *Tchrite *Tempest, The *//TENSE// *together. We Are Instruments *Trevino, Sergio *Trills *Twisted Wires U *Umbrella Man, The V *Van Buskirk, Sara W *Wall With One Side *Warbler Pl *Watermarks, The *Wayside Drive *Weird Party *Wesley, Benjamin *Western Civilization, The *Wicked Poseur *Wild Moccasins *Windsor Drive *Winter Wallace *Wols *Wrangler, Dave *Wrong Ones, The X Y *Yoko Mono *Young Girls *Young Mammals Z *Zap Em Dead Bartholomew *ZZ Top Etc. *10th Gräde Cütie *2 Dollar Sound *500 Megatons Of Boogie